The Decision
by dizi
Summary: A meeting was called, The Decision has been made and Jubilee will be going to the Snow Vally school. Will she forgive them?little language. Let me know what you think.
1. Storm

disclaimer: The characters are Marvel's, except for Jenny but she doesn't feel like a real character yet. 

The Decision

I don't know if I will ever forgive Scott. We've had long discussions, arguments really, and he's right. I know he is but I still do not know how I will forgive him any time soon.

Everything has gone according to plan and that just makes it worse, because he had the easy part. He left the hard part to me.

I blame Logan. Ultimately, it really is his fault, somehow it has to be. Scott should not have had to make this decision. Logan created a situation and as a good leader Scott is handling it. He is doing the right thing. I hope. We may never really know if its right, but at this time it feels like the best course of action.

My job is to assist Logan and Jubilee in seeing the rightness of basically the severance of their partnership. At least until holiday vacation. The Snow Valley shool isn't that far away, they can still see each other on the weekends. Again there is the holidays, three whole months in the summer, the occasional weekend or dinners...

They will get used to it. Its for the best. They both know it. The whole team knows it. No one is happy about it. That's why we had a meeting with everyone there.

Everyone except Jubilee. Because we could never have talked Logan into sending her away to school if she had been at that meeting. It IS for the best, but we could not have bourn the look in her eyes while stating all the reasons we could not keep her on the team.

Especially since most of them were lies. Its not that we don't want her on the team. When the idea to open the school under Emma Frost came up I did not for one moment think Jubilee should go. We did not make Kitty join the junior team, why should we make Jubilee? Scott told me why.

For her emotional well being. Of course.

I am her friend, but to a fourteen year old a friend can only do so much. She relies on Logan as a father but he does not really seem to treat her as a daughter. He treats her as he calls her. His partner.

This is not always a bad thing. She has a good sense of responsibility. She's very strong emotionally for a fourteen year old. Stronger than some of us are.

But I personally think the partner thing is going too far when he takes said partner with him to Hardcase Harry's Poolhall and Bar. Granted, they did it all across Asia, they were on the run and in danger and he had to watch out for her. Why he couldn't do that from whatever dive they were staying at, I'm sure I don't know and do not want to know whatever reason Logan would give. He just smirks when I suggest perhaps he should not have been drinking while his healing factor was not at full strength. After all he did quit smoking during that time...

Sigh> The point is, that was then and this is now and a fourteen year old girl should not be in that place. I am not sure a thirty year old woman should be either but that is not for me to say. Especially since it is one of the few bars we trust to not throwsomeone out because they are a mutant.

Actually I do not know any reason Harry would throw someone out except if his head waitress Jenny insisted it was necessary or they could not pay for damages.

Jenny has been wonderful. Since she started at Harry's we worry about our people alot less. Jenny keeps a list of phone numbers of who to call in case of problems for regulars. All regulars regardless of finance, race, religion, or politics, human or mutant. Equal opportunity patronage.

She started it before she knew of Logan's healing factor when she refused to allow him to take Jubilee home with him after he had been drinking. She's barely nineteen and must have been terrified. As I understand it, the whole bar went into shock. But she stood her ground and made him call someone to come get them, shaking the whole time.

Everyone was sure Harry would fire her. Instead she is now head-waitress and I understand he pays her twice what he did his previous head-waitresses. First, because it has been almost a year now and she is still there. He goes through waitresses at a frightful rate. Second, she has a way about her that just seems to keep things calmer and there are fewer fights. Still fights, but fewer of them. Third is just a rumor, but everyone thinks its that Harry likes her, and she does have good ideas for the bar, like the list of phone numbers and better music in the jukebox.

None of this would really matter except that I am waiting for her to call. The arrangement we have is that when Jubilee goes to Harry's, when she is ready to leave - or Jenny feels it is best she leave - Jenny will calland someonewill come get her or she will put her in a cab. This allows the older more experienced - euphanism for jaded - members of the team to stay. Notice the plural. Bishop and Remy do not understand our objections either. Bishop just stares at us. Remy points out that he brought me to bars when I was a child. When I remind him that I was an adult in a child's body, he simply looks at me.

And THAT is why she must go to the school and the younger team. SHE should not be an adult in a child's body. SHE should be a child. If she stays with the adult teams she will never really have the oportunity to be the child she should be. Perhaps with others her own age it will be different.

Not to mention in Snow Valley we will not have to see the despair in her eyes when Logan leaves. She handles it better each time but everyone still notices. I didn't realize how much Scott saw it. But he is a good leader and as a good leader looks out for all aspects of his team's health.

It was his idea for the meeting. Like I said he is a good leader. It was easy for him to manipulate the team in such a manner that every one of them agreed that it was best for her. Well, all but Logan. But Cyclops was ready for that. Once everyone else was convinced they took over convincing the Wolverine, so it did not look like Team Leader Cyclops making the decision to send the annoying teenage team member away. That is what actually happened but it wasn't how it looked, nor was it the reason.

I find it especially sad since I know he truly enjoys Jubilee beinghere. I believe the look in her eyes when Logan leaves hurts him as much as it does me.

We both knew she listened in. We both saw the look in her eyes and felt the pain. The betrayed, haunted look in her eyes, before she agreed we were right and she should go.

Now my part is supposed to come into play.

The bastard. How am I supposed to convince her we all love her and only want what's best for her after she witnessed that meeting where every accident, incident, act of immaturity, attitude, temper, and outburst, past, present and possibly future were all laid out, reported, defended, criticized, and dissected. The team members reaction to the afore mentioned went through the same process. It was not pretty.

To Jean's credit her incident with Jubilee was not brought up. It was her own fault and she knows it. No one but her and Jubilee know the details but we all understand it was ... bad. Neither will discuss it. I personally think its better that way. It would only make the situation worse.

And 'I' am supposed to make it all better? How the HELL am I supposed to do that?

Goddess, I hope Jenny calls soon.

end part 1

note

Okay still no Jean incident details, maybe Jubes will talk about it during her part. She will have a part. Maybe. I'm not totally sure yet. It didn't go the way I thought it would. It's also going faster than I thought. I actually have part 2 written but I won't post it until part 3 is done. Hopefully it will come just as well. Not sure if it will need a part 4 yet.

Its both harder and easier than I thought. Does anyone else feel that way, or is it just me?

Let me know what you think of it. Any suggestions?

Thanks, Dizi


	2. Storm continued

disclaimer: The characters are Marvel's, except for Jenny (who isn't really a character yet but might become one for later stories or chapters)

* * *

The Decision, part 2:

Jenny still has not called.

I can't get that meeting out of my mind.

The look in her eyes and knowing I put it there this time.

Scott and I. Does she know that?

I hope not.

Goddess, if she does...

Regardless, how am I supposed to make her believe we still love her? Can she believe that after the meeting? Will she be willing to believe?

Or will she put on another mask and prove Scott right about that too?

I hope I can find the words.

And hope Jenny calls soon.

In the meantime I must keep in mind the reasons we did this and not loose my resolve now that its done.

>>>>>>> flashback: several days before the meeting >>>>>>>

"Do you have another suggestion?"

"I don't see the need to."

"Yes you do. You see it too. I know you do or we wouldn't keep having the same discussion over and over. Discussions which you've started as much as I have over the last week."

"I simply want to keep you from making a mistake."

"No, you don't. You wanted to be convinced and you have been. You just don't want to admit this is the only option we can come up with."

"I don't want to hurt her. She's my friend, but more importantly I'm hers."

"Do you think you and Logan are the only one's who will be hurt by this? She brings light with her in more ways than her fireworks. We are all affected by her."

"Scott, I know everyone else cares for her too."

"Do you? Do you see what I've seen? Because I don't just see the look in her eyes when he leaves. I see the mask she builds more each time. I seeher sparkle go away. I see everyone else mourn its loss."

"She was much better last time. I don't think its a mask, I think she's handling it better."

"No she's not. She's getting better at hiding it, at bottling it up. Nothing we do is any more than a bandaid for her pain until he comes home and she comes back to life. It's a mask. I see it, because I have my own. As do you."

"No, she's handling it."

"Emma will be good for her. Even if she's not, a clean break will be."

"Scott-"

"She affects us all, Ororo. She's Bobby's partner in crime. Together they regularly drag Hank from the lab. Bishop watches her constantly. Remy's protective of her. Betsy's as maternal towards her as Jean at her best, though she hides it much better. She can make Warren laugh! She even had the professor out there with her while she was blading. Remember when she dragged Rogue all over that damn mall for the dress for her and Remy's first date? Everyone loves her."

"I know, and she should be with the people that love her."

"If we could help her that would be true. But so far, I haven't seen that we have. She's not getting worse that I can tell, but she's not getting better. Just hiding it better. We have to do this for her."

"But she's part of the team, one of us. How can we justify sending her away?"

"Because we can't be selfish. This is a chance for her. A chance to be the child she should be. We have to give her that. We have to give her this chance. We have to make her and everyone else take this chance. Could you look back and know we didn't take it, didn't make Jubilee take it? Can we be that selfish? I can't. I want more for her. I want her to be the child she should be."

>>>>>>> end flashback >>>>>>>

I can't either. I want more for her too. I also want her to have that chance.

So I wait for Jenny to call so I can pick her up and have some private time with her. Because she hasn't spoken to me since the meeting.

There is not a way to fix this. We are sending her to school. I just hope she will understand and believe stillwe love her.

HER, not the mask she wears, the front to cover her pain and show what she thinks we want to see.

I hope she's not building another mask for this new pain.

Bright Goddess, I hope Jenny calls soon.

(end part 2)

* * *

note Next: Jubes is up.  
Good follow up? Let me know your opinion, good or bad.  
(B Oots- Sorry I should have made it more obvious who she was in the first but for those that were confused this should have fixed it.) 

Thanks for reading, Dizi


	3. Jubilee!

disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel. Except Jenny who is mine. No money is made by my portrayal of them.

* * *

The Decision, Part 3: Jubilee

* * *

Jenny's looking at me again.

I know the only reason she hasn't called someone already is that Remy asked her not to. It wasn't because Wolvie asked her, she said she doesn't trust his 'judgement' with me. I don't know what Remy told her and I don't care as long as I don't have to go back yet.

I wish I didn't have to ever go back.

At least Remy and Bish didn't say I should go.

Course, they didn't say I should stay neither. Why were they even there? Cause they didn't say shit.

Bobby doesn't count, they act like he's my age.

Hell with 'em all.

I thought they were my friends. I've been good. Mainly. Pranks don't count, Bobby started it. Paybacks a bitch. Probably named Jean.

I could leave. Pick up my stuff and go. I lived on my own before and I can do it again. I don't need them. I could do it. It's not like they would give a shit since they want me gone anyway.

Jerks.

I need to learn to control my powers. Yeah right. Bullshit. They could teach me if they wanted to. They don't want to or they would. They just don't want me here.

Fine.

It's a goddamn school, isn't it? Xavier's School for the Gifted. So why get a group of teens together and send us to some bitch I've never even met in Massachuttes? Why not have them HERE at the SCHOOL? Hello! They did it before. That's how they started, all of them. The X-men, New Mutants, X-Force. They were HERE, at the mansion. Not this time. Why?

Because they want to send me away.

Because they don't like me.

They want me gone.

Great.

Fine.

Whatever.

Who needs them, anyway? Not me. I don't need anyone. I can, have, and will make it on my own just fine. Without them.

I did everything they asked me to. Well, at least I tried.

I followed all their stupid rules. I did. If they hadn't made it a rule, that's their fault not mine. How was I supposed to know, huh?

I did all the chores they gave me. And whatever else they thought I should do because I'm the youngest. Just because its not done how they wanted it doesn't mean I didn't do it. And I'm not the only one who breaks a plate now and then washing dishes. Its not like I threw them or anything. The store had more.

Did I bitch when they left me behind because a mission was too dangerous? No, I did not. Not much anyway. Not that much.

So what if I have an attitude? What do they want from me? I'm fourteen!

What did I do so wrong? So bad they don't want me anymore? Don't like me anymore?

I am not going to cry while at Harry's. Jenny'd call for sure then, no matter what Remy said to her.

Jenny still likes me.

Oh god, she's looking this way. Don't call, don't call, don't call, don't call. Okay, its okay, she's not going towards the phone.

She really is a good friend. Even Wolvie likes her most of the time. Probably, cause she stands up to him even when she's scared shitless. Her words.

Wolvie. What'll I do without him? I need him.

He needs me too. I know he does. Who's gonna have his back? He had a whole team before and still needed me. They don't understand him. Nobody understands him like I do. Just because I don't like it when he leaves doesn't mean I don't understand. Because I do.

I know about his nightmares. I help him when they get him down. Who's gonna do that? Nobody did it before. They just said 'thats Wolverine for ya' and blew off his 'tude. Didn't stop to think he might need something or someone.

He does. He needs me. That's why I'm his partner.

Who the hell do they think they are? Telling him he's bad for me. He's not.

So what if he doesn't understand teenagers? He understands ME! He's the only one who ever has. Not even my parents understood me like he does. And they're taking him away from me.

I don't want to be alone again.

Don't cry. Can't cry. Jenny will call. Can't cry. Wolvie will be upset. Don't cry. Don't cry.

I don't want to meet people my own age. Kitty didn't have anyone her age around and it was okay. They didn't send her away. Oh, but she's a genius. She was more mature. Yeah, right, I saw pictures of her old uniforms. And they bitch about my coat? I like my coat.

Maybe she didn't mind them mothering her. But I had a mom and she's dead. I don't need someone to replace her.

So what if I doesn't look like its been combed? Its clean and I like it this way.

So maybe I shop too much. I'll stop. I will.

I don't want to go.

I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. I DON'T WANT TO!

Wolvie...

I can't leave him. I love him. Not like a father. I love him. I know I'm too young but I won't be forever. It's not like he's gonna get old anytime soon. He'll still be there when I'm old enough. I love him. Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I don't know what love is. Because I do know. I love him.

Okay, don't think about that now. Gotta wait for that.

But they even made HIM think I should go! Couldn't they have at least left me Wolvie? Did they have to take him too? Isn't it enough to know all these people I thought were my friends, a new family, don't care enough about me to keep me around? They had to take the one who does want me to keep me around and make him feel bad about it.

What kind of crap is that? They call themselves his friends? My friends? I don't think so.

Who needs friends like that? Not me. Which is good, because they don't want to be my friends anyway or they wouldn't be getting rid of me.

Wolvie says he'll come see me whenever he can. The others did too, but who needs them? I don't. I don't need them.

I'll go to their school. I'll make new friends. I'll wait till I'm old enough for Wolvie. I'll forget all about them I'll be so damn happy. Then they'll be sorry.

Because they aren't my friends. They aren't my family. If they were they would have talked to ME instead of having a meeting about me. They would have said 'This is what we think. What do you think?' Instead of acting like I'm two, having a meeting saying how bad I am, and then trying to nice it up by saying they made the decision because they care about me.

Because that ain't caring. It's gonna take alot more than candy, prize twinkies, and shopping without a credit limit to make it better. A hell of alot more.

They're taking away my Wolvie and the first real home I've had since my parents died.

I'll do it. Wolvie says I'm strong. Strong enough to make it without him. I am. But I don't want to.

Jenny's looking this way again. Remy's talk might be wearing off. Maybe he'll try again?

If Wolvie would talk nice to her she might listen to him. He tends to not like it when she says no and she doesn't like it when he growls at her. Stalemate.

I don't want to go back yet. I sure don't want to see whoever is waiting for her to call. The only one I'd want is here. They won't let Bobby come for me since that time we went for donuts and ended up getting back later than Wolvie and Remy, and Bishop doesn't like to drive. I don't want to see anyone else.

Please don't call yet. Please.

(end part 3)

* * *

note 

Hurray! Jubes part of the story. Too much teenage angst? Nah! BTW, in my mind, the meeting wasn't really that bad. Storm was just feeling guilty and Jubes is being too sensitive. But she's a teen and she's allowed.

Good? Bad? What do you think?

Wolverine next up!

Thanks for reading and all the support, Dizi


	4. Wolverine

disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel. Except Jenny who is mine. No money is made by my portrayal of them.

* * *

The Decision, Part 4: Wolverine

* * *

She was hurting. 

His girl was hurting.

He wanted to hurt someone. Badly.

Instead he played pool with Jubilee and Remy at Harry's. He drank, smoked, and cussed while hitting balls with a stick. He wanted to find someone to hit, stick or no stick. But they didn't have much time left, and she suggested they play pool. So he'd play pool. For however long she wanted. Remy talked to Jenny and she understands.

If Remy didn't explain it good enough, the panic that crosses the kid's face every time Jenny passes the by the phone did.

Sooner or later I'll have to give Jenny the signal to call anyway.

Yeah, we got our own system going. After she pulled her little stunt, I figured she was good for the kid and came in by myself and we had us a talk. I understand several people from the mansion had a talk with her. Who knows how many 'arrangements' she has going with us, but as long as they're in the kid's best interest, it doesn't matter to me.

She's a good kid. Someone should help her get a leg up somewhere better. Better than a bar. Listen to me talk, I'm the one who brings my fourteen year old partner to a bar. Guess that someone's not going to be me.

It's not like I let the kid drink. Not even a sip of mine. 'Course she don't like beer, but that ain't the point.

Hell, I didn't mean to start something bringing her here. Just didn't think about it. I mean, she's gone everywhere but the bathroom with me for so long that I just kept on doing the same that we always had.

Like I said, she don't drink. She doesn't smoke and cuss. She drinks ginger ale or whatever Jenny brings in for her and plays pool. Wins half the time too, dammit. Hell, she's winning now! Probably going to demand a credit card as winnings.

Cajun says he don't get the problem either. I think Bishop knows something he ain't telling.

Now, that can mean several things. He might have known this was going to happen. Might have known but it was supposed to happen in a different way. Maybe she wan't supposed to leave. Maybe she's supposed to stay with the X-men. Hell, maybe I'm reading too much into Bishop just being Bishop. He's so scared he's going to influence something one way or the other that he pretty much stays in the background.

Oh shit. Kid's getting that look on her face. I hope she don't cry. I just can't stand it when she cries. Breaks my heart, and she's got too much a hold on that already. I couldn't hold my head up in here ever again if I had to comfort her in the middle of Harry's. I'd do it, but I wouldn't be able to come back here ever again. Hell, by the time it got around I probably wouldn't be able to leave the grounds. With the people living at that mansion maybe not my room. Too bad plastic surgery's not an option.

But I'd do it. I'd do whatever I had to to stop the tears, to ease her pain. Especially when I'm the cause.

Oh, not this time. But I know it hurts her when I go. She understands me like no one else and she doesn't ask me to stay. But it still hurts her. I try not to stay away very long. I have even brought her with me a few times. Smart cookie that she is she didn't say anything to the others about where we went either. It was nice being just the two of us. We don't get that much anymore.

Which isn't always a bad thing. I'm very grateful to not be dragged to the mall as much as I used to. I still have to go, but not as much.

But a trip to the mall ain't gonna make things better. We all agreed, she even agreed, and she's gonna go to Frost's school. And if anything happens to the kid while she's there, I'll gut the bitch slowly and leave her in the woods for the animals to finish off. If she doesn't know that yet, she will before the kid gets left there.

I have to work to control myself at just the thought of leaving her there. I'm supposed to just start trusting Frost? After what she put Kitty through? Yeah, Irish will be there to keep an eye on her, but still ...

I don't want her to go. I know they're right and its best for her. Hell, I knew when they first said it. But I AM a selfish bastard and I want her to stay with me. So I'm not here all the time. I don't understand the 'special' needs of teenage girls. She don't either so we're still the perfect partners.

Huh. I don't have to understand teenage girls, I get Jubilee. We understand each other fine.

So I know this is best for her. Hell, I even think Frost will be good for her. I just don't want her to go away from me to get what she needs.

I miss the old days when I didn't have to worry about shit like this.

Shit, kid just beat me again. Can't be because I'm thinking too much cause she is too. I musta taught her too well.

At least she'll be able to take all them kids at pool.

Time for a break.

"Here's ya drink, darlin'." Jubilee just nodded as Logan set down her ginger ale.

He watched her as he lit up another cigar. She didn't have the 'about to cry' look to her anymore.

He puffed his cigar and drank his beer. The silence between them built up.

When he finish, he sighed, took her chin in his big hand and tilted her face up to look him in the eye before saying, "If ya really don't wanna go, say it and I'll fix it fer ya."

"Y-you'd do that? But we all agreed..."

"I mean it. Said didn't I? But ya should try it out, see how the place fits ya. Ya won't get left behind. And nobody will think yer a tag-a-long. Ya'll be with other's jist like ya. Ya won't be alone."

She threw herself in his arms.

"I'll go."

He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "It's fer the best, darlin'. You'll see. After awhile ya won't even remember why ya didn't wanna go."

Privately she thought she'd always remember. "Swear you won't forget me. Swear it."

"'Course I won't. Yer my partner. Always will be. I've been on teams before but you are the only partner I've ever had. Can't see breakin' in another since yer still breathin' an all."

"Better not," she muttered, "someone else might stop breathin'."

He chuckled. "Why don'cha go see if ya can get anymore money off a Gumbo? I think he's still go some an' yer gonna need school supplies."

He watched her run off to find Gambit.

"Maybe it'll be all right." he thought to himself. "Besides there's always the weekends. Wouldn't be hard to bust her out every so often. And well then, who knows what fun we could have?"

(end part 4)

* * *

note:  
Next: What did Remy say to Jenny? And Storm's still waiting!

Okay, I wasn't sure about putting in Wolverine's point of view but when I put in Jubes he had to have his turn. And it was time for an actual scene.  
So how did I do with the Wolvster? Need to know! Good, bad, or what?

Thanks for reading and the support, Dizi


	5. At Harry's Bar

disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel. Except Jenny who is mine. No money is made by my portrayal of them.

* * *

The Decision, Part 5: At Harry's Bar

* * *

Jenny the head-waitress at Harry's casually walked up to the bar where Remy LeBeau waited. She didn't feel casual. First she gets the 'do not call' signal immediately from Logan and then Remy tells her something's wrong but that he can't say what yet. Then he puts her off for three hours. And she could see Jubilee was upset. 

"So you going to tell me what's going on now? Or do I pick up the phone and ask somebody at that monstrosity ya'll live in?" she asked in a too sweet tone.

"Non, doan do dat. Logan, he be upset, you do." Remy's tone was the complete opposite. She had never heard him sound like this. He was usually all teasing and smiles.

"What's going on? Did someone die or what?" She immediately regretted those words. They were X-men so someone might very well _have_ died.

"Just doan call. Petite, she need to be here for de same reason as anyone. She need to get away."

"Fine. For now. But I'm not breaking my rules for you. If I think she's in over her head, either one of you get her out or I WILL call and have someone get her. Because whether she likes it or not, I'm going to be a good friend to her and keep her out of trouble."

"Petite, she know you her friend." Remy said in his usual friendly tone. He knew Jenny was just looking out for Jubilee.

"Yeah, well, that's not what she said last time when the guy with the glasses came to pick her up." she sighed. "But I don't care, those guys had FOH written all over them and if she had needed to defend herself she would have found herself in juvie in a heartbeat, if not worse. If it takes a phone call to prevent that, then a phone call it is." she sighed again before walking away. She had tables to clean.

'If only phone call could fix tings now, chere.' Remy thought sadly, watching Jubilee.

She was racking the balls at their usual pool table. She was holding it in, barely. Anyone looking at her, who didn't know her, would not be able to tell she was upset though. The girl was good, she used it, channeled it into her game. Regulars knew the focus that she was putting on the table meant she was going to be hard to beat tonight. The kid was probably going to be taking money off some suckers.

For some reason, suckers tended to not like it when a teenage girl beat them. Remy and Logan kept her busy switching off playing against her for a couple hours, before insisting on a break. When Jenny brought their drinks, both of them indicated again not to call home. Jenny smiled at her friend and frowned at them, but didn't call. Seeing the relief on the girl's face whenever she passed by the phone without actually going toward it made her respect their wishes this time. Something was wrong, and what she did was for Jubilee, after all. If tonight what was best for her was _not_ to call, then not call it was. It was a slow night anyway.

When Jubilee jumped up and hugged Logan during one of the breaks, Jenny and Remy both knew she was going to be alright. But she still didn't want to leave so Remy and Logan continued to switch off playing with her. Midnight came and went, still she didn't stop.

Then the college boys came in. Sizing them up and looking at Jubilee, Remy gestured Logan over and pointed them out.

"Maybe, petite need work out da hurt at home now, non? Dey de kind doan like a little girl playin', won' wait ta see who do de winnin'."

"She don't wanna go home, that's why she's here." was the growled reply.

Remy became exasperated. "Den you take her somewhere else! She get in fight wit dem boys, dem at home gonna say dey were right. Den how she gon' feel?"

"It's after one o'clock in the freakin' mornin'! Where ya think I can take her? We'll make her sit out the next one, let her play the juke fer awhile." he stalked off to deliver the news himself.

"Darlin', maybe you can give Gumbo an' me a chance to play each other now, 'kay?" He didn't want to upset her now after finally calming her down.

Jubilee looked up and took notice of her surroundings for the first time in five hours. The breaks didn't count because then she just worried about having to go. But after talking to Wolvie earlier she felt better able to deal. Seeing the guys from one of the local colleges, she immediately understood. They didn't fit in so were there for trouble.

"Maybe it's time for Jenny to make that call." she said slowly, keeping her eyes on them.

"Are ya sure, kid?" the surprise was clear in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, it's time ta go home." she sighed and put her cue away.

"Then I'll take ya, Jenny don't need to call." he was rewarded with her first smile inthree days. He grinned back, stuck his battered cowboy hat on her head and walked with her towards the door.

Red on black eyes watched them leave. Remy nodded to himself. The girl was smart, she'd see how they were only doing what was best for her. It would just take awhile. He narrowed his eyes. 'Now what about Stormy?' he thought.

"Jenny, chere, Remy need ta use de phone."

(end part 5)

* * *

note: 

next: back to Storm! She's still angsting at the mansion. (It might be a few days, had to go to work. Money, money, money.)

Okay little different style. I'll admit once again for those who didn't read 'Chilli-Chees Fries' that I'm not good at writing a french (cajun) accent. (BTW: I'll fix 'Comfort' and 'Chilli-Chees Fries' after I finish this one.) Also I tried to write the scene here at Harry's in first person and just couldn't do it. Next chapter should be it. Time to wrap it up.

What did you think of Jenny? Not a self insertion. I think I like her. I thought of her originally just to further the plot but she's grown on me. Lots of ideas for other shorts at Harry's. Maybe. Other plot ideas may come first.

But tell me what YOU think! Because I always want to know.

Tokyo Fox- I gotta defend my Wolvie. I did not in any way mean to imply anything but deep affection. BUT I think his feelings toward her are a little confused in that he doesn't think of her as a child but knows she's fourteen. He mainly thinks of her as his partner. A much younger partner he feels deep affection for. Jubes on the other hand you are right in it would mainly be that she's a teenager, but its also background in case of a later story where she might feel she has loved him since she was fourteen. Who knows, no true plans that way yet just vague thoughts (and maybe outlines). I have always been fond of a grown-up Jubilee and Wolverine pairing.

Thanks for reading and all the support, Dizi


	6. Storm conclusion

disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel. No money is made by my portrayal of them.

* * *

The Decision, part 6: Storm (conclusion)

* * *

(ring) .. (ring)..

"Jenny?"

"Non." The sympathy was very evident in Remy's voice. "Stormy, petite want'd go home, so Logan, he take 'er. Dey on de way now."

"Thanks, Remy." As was the disappointment in hers.

"She better now, you talk in de mornin', chere."

"Of course. Thank you, Remy."

* * *

After hanging up the phone with Remy, I was filled with disppointment, but not surprised. Jubilee may not have meant to this time, but she had still managed to avoid me.

She was leaving and I needed her to speak to me before going, even if just to yell at me for my betrayal. If she did not want to forgive me, I could understand. But I needed some hope that she _might _at some point in the future. Perhaps not soon, but at some point. Because right now, I cannot forgive myself.

Right or wrong, I have hurt my friend. An unusual kind of friendship it may be, but still friendship. And I betrayed that. If in no other way than not talking to her as an equal as I should have, and should haveinsisted Scott do so, as well. Of course, he did point out that she would then have the option of saying no, and we did not want to actually give her that option...

Do I deserve to be forgiven? Remy and the others seem to feel I am being too hard on myself. I only know I feel I deserve her anger and would feel better about it if she would yell at me.

Ironic, isn't it? One of the reasons we cited for her to be sent away was her immaturity, and though not speaking to a whole house full of people for three - almost four - days, may not be considered mature, it is much more so than running around yelling at said people. And that is what I, and I think everyone, wishes she would do.

So how mature does that make us?

I have decided that I will not give up. I am determined I will speak to her, and head downstairs to the front hall to wait for Logan and Jubilee to arrive.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she heard Wolverine's jeep start up the drive. She opened the door to watch him walk around the jeep and open the passenger side door. He picked up a sleeping Jubilee and carried her inside.

"Sorry, 'Ro, she's just tuckered out. You'll be able to talk ta her in the mornin'."

"Of course." she smiled at him. "I'll come with you and turn down her bed."

"Yeah, like she ever makes her bed." he chuckled, following her up the stairs.

Together they put their young friend to bed. Then, taking a moment afterwards to simply look at her young face. They both knew she would leave a hole in their hearts when she left but were resigned to doing the right thing for her.

Closing the door behind them, she was surprised when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's still yer pal, and she knows it. She's just ain't ready to get over bein' mad at ya. Ya knew when to wait before, be patient, and wait for her now."

"I know you're right, Logan. But I feel so guilty, and she leaves tomorrow. I don't want her to go with bad feelings between us."

"You and everyone else, darlin'. But we're gonna hafta let her get used ta it before she'll admit she could be happy there. Then she'll let it go and everybody will be friends again."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

I am one of very few people who are aware of Jubilee's penchant for sleeping on Wolverine's floor. While he was away, she slept on my floor afew times, once our friendship was first tenuously formed. Usually I didn't know until the next morning, when I would find my spare blanket folded in a chair, folded neatly but in a different manner than I do it.

So the next morning, when I saw the blanket in my chair, I was completely surprised but filled with hope. Unfortunately, that did not last past going to the kitchen. As soon as I saw Jubilee, I knew nothing had changed. She sat at the table eating and while everyone attempted to engage her in conversation she in no way responded, many times looking through the person speaking to her. I did not bother to try.

(Sigh) After seeing the blanket I had been so sure Jubilee would at least speak to us, even if she did not forgive us. Forgive me. I knew Logan was right, but the hope had still been there.

As I sat down to eat, I started mentally preparing myself to see the young girl off. It may be a long time before I see her again. I had resolved myself to not pushing her and I would not force my presence on her while she is adjusting to her new home. Of course, if she were to _invite_ me...

I'd be patient and continue to wait as Logan advised. As I probably should have in the first place.

It was hard watching her go. Most of the women had tears in their eyes and everyone had on their sad face. After watching Jubilee and Wolverine pack his jeep and drive away, most decided to work it off in the Danger Room.

Ah, Scott has made the mistake of leaving his car out. Too bad about the rain. All those spots on his pretty car. Maybe he'll be in the Danger Room and I can get his glasses spotted as well. Petty, I know, but I have learned recently that I seem to have a small streak of immaturity inside me. Besides, I believe Jubilee would appreciate it.

* * *

>>>>>>> Two weeks later >>>>>>> 

(ring) .. (ring) ..

"Xavier's School-" she started.

"Hey, Storm." Jubilee interrupted.

"Jubilee!"

"Um. Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well... Remy kinda owes me some money from where we played pool before I left..."

"I can speak to him, I suppose."

"Great! I wanna go to the mall and I'm tapped out."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Well... "

"Was there something else?"

"Wel-l-ll.., I thought.., ya know.., maybe..."

"Yes, Jubilee?"

"Like, if you could get the money from him, maybe you could bring it to me, and we could go to the mall? They keep giving me health food. I haven't had chilli-cheese fries in _forever_!"

Storm said with a big smile on her face, "I'll be there as soon as I can." before going to search for Remy.

'Perhaps it will stop raining on Scott's car whenever it leaves the garage? Hmm... I'll think about it.' she mused.

The End

* * *

note: 

Tokyo Fox- No offense taken. I just thought it might not have been clear and wanted to explain. BTW, how do you feel about Sabretooth:)

angel- LOL! Great idea, but we KNOW she went to the school. This was not to add a new chapter to that time, but a possible behind the scenes look at what MIGHT have happened to cause her transition to GenX. Coulda been fun though, huh?

Lost it somewhat when I had to go to work, but the ending was what I always intended. Were you waiting for a big confrontation? Sorry, wasn't actually ever gonna happen. To be honest, its because I simply couldn't think of anything good enuf to say. Jubilee WAS going to Snow Valley and did. Were they sorry? Yes. Did Jubes know that? Yes. She just had to have time to get used to the situation to forgive them, and fromStorm's pov, for her to forgive HER. Who was really just angsting over her part of sending Jubilee away.

For those that read 'Comfort' and 'Chilli-Cheese Fries', now that 'Decision' is finished I will be correcting them. I learned a valuable lesson in proof-reading. Many symbols and punctuation disappeared on me and I was really embarrassed. I am VERY happy you liked them, but they will be fixed. As soon as I figure out how. I apologize for any confusion while reading them. 'I' was confused by 'Comfort' and 'I' wrote it.

Also, I have some stories in mind with Jenny in them. If no one likes her let me know.

Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement! And yes thanks for the criticism too! Criticize all you want! I need the pointers. The last two weeks is the first I have written anything besides letters in 7-10yrs.

Okay, that was more than enough and I'm done.

Dizi


End file.
